


Puddle-eyed

by anxiouslyawaiting



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Post-Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyawaiting/pseuds/anxiouslyawaiting
Summary: It's raining and they're stuck walking home. Mac, as always, makes it better.





	Puddle-eyed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt-fill for the following: Mac and Den get caught in a downpour on their way home to the apartment they live in together.
> 
> The title is taken from a phrase I fell in love with in "Severed Crossed Fingers" by St. Vincent.

“Goddamnit, Mac! I don’t know why I still listen to you,” Dennis seethes as the first droplets of water begin to fall, faint pinpricks of cold against his skin. Mac had talked him into walking to Paddy’s for work that morning (“To make up for the fact that gyms don’t exist in North Dakota,” Mac had suggested, despite Dennis insisting that they did). He’s beginning to regret it now, craning his neck only to find an ominously grey sky overhead. 

“You didn’t have to,” Mac responds in that annoyingly bright tone of his, not giving a single damn about the water beginning to seep into his stupid slogan tee - what kind of self-respecting middle-aged man wears slogan tees out in public, anyways? “Besides, water is great for resistance training.”

“Only if you’re physically submerged in a body of water, you dumb shit.” Before Dennis can berate Mac any further, a clap of lightning startles him into silence, and the light trickling suddenly becomes a steady downpour. He sighs, his eyes trailing after Mac walking in front of him, half expecting the anger bubbling near his temples to bore into Mac’s skin like a set of laser beams.

“Stop whining, dude. We’re almost home.”

The word ‘home’ is enough to calm him down for a brief moment, Dennis’s life finally having tilted back onto its axis a few weeks ago with his return from his brief stint in the Midwest. Mac had begrudgingly welcomed him back to their remodeled apartment, and it was nice returning to familiar territory, after months of trying to make it work with a woman who was much too sweet for him and a child who was better off without any kind of father figure than with someone like Dennis.

His thoughts are diverted when the water that’s slowly been soaking his hair starts to uncomfortably roll down his neck. “I’m not wearing the right hair gel for this kind of weather,” Dennis huffs, glad to find something else to be annoyed about.

“You gotta stop using hair gel, man. I did, and it’s  _so_  freeing,” Mac says sagely, gesturing towards the gel-less locks sitting soggily atop his head, completely flattened from being drenched by the rainwater. He stops to shake out his hair, and for a split second Dennis is reminded of a scruffy dog (not unlike Poppins). 

A  _jacked_ scruffy dog, Dennis’s inner monologue amends, his interest immediately directed to Mac’s abdomen, the outline of his glamour muscles creating taut lines across the vast stretch of soaked muscle tee. Dennis forces himself to look away before Mac can notice and be irritatingly smug about it.

He’s too slow. “See something you like?” Mac asks, his tone entirely too innocent for the question that he’s asking.

This - seemingly innocuous comments heatedly toeing the line between lighthearted joking and something more -  _this_  is a new development that Dennis has also returned home to discover. Sometimes Mac says things to him with an extra glint in his eyes, other times he ends his sentences with a well-timed lip bite - either way, it steals Dennis’s attention entirely, and this is no exception.

Something about the rain and the hypnotic way it’s beating down against the asphalt dreamily, hazily, makes Dennis open his mouth and softly reply, “Maybe I do.”

“Oh?” Mac responds, a mischievous smile beginning to stretch across his lips. “Want a closer view?” The heat in his gaze is almost enough to rid Dennis of the chill settling in on his bones from his now thoroughly dampened clothes.

“Maybe I do,” he says again.

Mac splashes through the newly-formed puddles on the sidewalk to close the gap between him and Dennis, and it would be comical if it weren’t for the forceful way he grabs Dennis by the hips and backs him up against the nearest wall, invading his personal space as if it’s something that Mac is equally entitled to, stealing away Dennis’s breath in the process.

_This_ is a new post-North Dakota development, too - the desperate kisses trying to make up for all the potential years they’d lost, the lazy mornings exploring every inch of each other until they’re reduced to trembles, the hushed late-night declarations of feelings when they think the other is fast asleep - and even though Dennis fully knows it’s coming, the brush of Mac’s lips against his own is enough to send his heart into a hammering frenzy. His own hands find their way underneath Mac’s shirt, chasing the warmth that the other man seems to constantly radiate.

“This view close enough for you?” Mac eventually asks, his low-pitched words a gentle rumble against Dennis’s flushed skin.

“No, too many clothes,” he whines, his fingernails digging into Mac’s hips as the other man places gentle bites along the line of his collarbone.

“Mm. And too much water,” Mac agrees breathlessly, resting his forehead against the crook of Dennis’s neck. Almost reflexively, Dennis brings a hand up to Mac’s hair, threading his fingers through it in a possessive tug.

They share a quiet moment, the rain slowing back down to a languid sprinkle.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](http://gayboymac.tumblr.com) for more big feelings about Sunny!


End file.
